Growing Feelings
by cuteanimeXD14378
Summary: femTsunaxHibari! after the TYL arc! 'What is this feeling that i feel inside when i see Hibari-san? I keep blushing too' After coming back from the future everything changed. All her friends were still together, but they all started dating someone...
1. Chapter 1

Growing Feelings

I am so sorry if i hadn't updated some of previous stories and i just added this new one, guys. *bows* i just need some ideas to come to me to see what will work in the story and how to make it more interesting for everyone. :D I thank everyone that had reviewed my other stories giving points where to improve and encouraging me to right more. THANK YOU VERY MUCH EVERYONE! 3

* * *

This is my first Katekyo Hitman Reborn story! hope you enjoy it! :)

A fem Tsuna x Hibari Kyoya story. Some characters may be OOC.

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! (if I did Tsuna would be a girl! :P)

* * *

Chapter 1

Normal POV

Hibari was lounging in his reception room during lunch. He was about to go patrol the school perimeters when he noticed someone watching his room from the window. He walked over to the window and noticed a brunette girl, more specifically, Sawada Tsunahime, looking at his room. When she saw him looking at her she quickly ran away with a blush on her face. It amused him that such a tiny girl has so much power hidden in her and was also the future boss of the Vongola. Hibari had witnessed her power when they went to fight Byakuran in the future. For that, Hibari had developed some respect for the girl, but what was she doing down there staring at his window? He shrugged and left the room to patrol.

* * *

Tsuna's POV

'Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! He saw me looking at his window!' that was the only thing going through my head while I was running. It was lunch and I was supposed to eat with Gokudera-kun and the others, so I just sprinted to the rooftop. I wonder what this warm feeling in my chest is? For some reason if always happens when I see Hibari-san. Just thinking of him makes my heart beat faster.

*****Grumble*

Well, I better get some lunch. I'm hungry, I'll think about that later. I opened the door and the first thing I see is Gokudera and Ryohei-niisan arguing.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, OCTOPUS HEAD?"

"I SAID STUPID, LAWN HEAD!"

"Maa maa, calm down, Gokudera, Senpai." Yamamoto-kun tried to calm them down before it turns into an all out brawl.

I sighed, but smiled anyways because everyone seems to be back to normal after coming back from the future. "Gokudera-kun, Ryohei-niisan, lets just eat peacefully alright? And put away you dynamites Gokudera-kun." I smiled sweetly.

"Gomen, Juudaihime!" He bowed, repeatedly banging his head to the ground.

"G-Gokudera-kun, please stop … Haru-chan is going to be worried about you if you hurt your head." It is a known fact that Gokudera-kun and Haru-chan are dating. Even Kyoko-chan and Yamamoto-kun are dating.

"Tsuna, where were you? It took you a while to get here." Yamamoto asked.

"I-I … uh …I – " How can I tell them that I stared at Hibari-san's reception room window? I don't even know why myself!

"Tsuna-chan, lets go talk somewhere else." Kyoko-chan winked at me, I nodded and followed her to go farther away from the group.

"Thank you, Kyoko-chan. You saved me back there."

"Your welcome," Kyoko-chan smiled, "Tsuna-chan do you like someone? You were blushing when Takeshi-kun asked where you were."

"Wha-what … I-I don't know. How are you supposed to feel when you're in love?" I have never fallen in love before.

"When you're in love with a person your heart will beat faster and you also blush a lot around him. You'll see him differently than before. So, did someone do that to you?" I could tell Kyoko-chan was excited because I was the only girl in the group who doesn't have a boyfriend. I was surprised when Ryohei-niisan and Kana-chan revealed that they were dating.

I sighed and took a deep breath, "Yeah … I guess you can say someone has that effect on me …" Now I am blushing even redder.

"Ehh … really? Who is it?" Kyoko-chan pried. I guess telling her can help me clear out some feelings.

"Uh … Hi-Hibari-san …" Now my face was blushing even more if that was possible. It even sounded like a confession.

"Hibari-san, the school's prefect and chairman of the disciplinary committee." She pondered, "Hmm … nice choice, Tsuna-chan. I got to admit that Hibari-san is quite handsome."

"Who's handsome?" Yamamoto asked popping out of nowhere.

"You are and Tsuna-chan thinks Hibari-san is handsome." Kyoko-chan giggled.

"Oh? So Tsuna, you like Hibari?" Yamamoto grinned at me.

"Uh … I-I … don't know … I think I do."

"Just go confess to him then. It's almost Christmas and it would be nice to spend it with someone special." Kyoko-chan suggested, "Me, Haru-chan and Kana-chan will make you look pretty on the last day of school, so go confess to him!"

"I-I want to, but … I'm scared of being rejected by him."

"Have some confidence, Tsuna." Yamamoto encouraged, "The bell's gonna ring soon, lets talk about this at your place after school."

"OK, see you guys later." I waved good-bye to everyone and went to class.

* * *

Hibari's POV

"Herbivores. I'll bite anyone to death who break the rules in Namimori." I walked away from the students I just 'bitten' to death. I bit them to death because 1) they violated the dress code, 2) they dyed their hair and 3) they were staring at the omnivore, Sawada Tsunahime. What is this feeling? The first two reasons were reasonable, but the last one was … awkward. I have to admit, she did get prettier over the years. Her body filled up in all the right places and her face was still as adorable as ever. I wonder what she was doing gazing at my reception room window. I'm going to ask her about it when I have a chance.

It's almost the last day of school before winter break and all those herbivores are crowding again. I hate crowds. The infant sent me an invite to Sawada Tsunahime's house for a Vongola style Christmas party. I don't like the crowding, but I want to see my Tsunahime – when did I claim her? Ahh ~ I guess I find her attractive, that explains my reason of jealousy. I LOVE Tsunahime. I shall claim her. I walked to my reception room, sat on my chair and looked out the window.

~TBC~

* * *

That's the first chapter of my new story! XD hope you like it!

I'll try to update my other stories soon!

(To readers of my other stories: if you had read some of my other stories and you want me to update them soon, please review in my other story to let me know. the more reviews the more motivated i get to write. :D also you can tell me via reviewing this story. ;) thanks for your support guys!)

Me: I can't believe I had time to post this and not other chapters to existing stories. -_-"

Hibari: I'll bite you dead.

Me: -hides in a corner- sob sob scary and i said i was sorry -sulking-

Tsuna: o_o" Hibari-san please p-put down your t-tonfas...

Hibari: -glares- hmpf -walks away

Tsuna: -sigh- that was close! don't want blood shed here. -.-" if the author dies she can't post new chapters to her stories...

Me: Tha-thank you Tsuna! -glomps tsuna-

Tsuna: c-can't...bre-breathe...

Gokudera: Get off of Juudaime! D -lights dynamites-

Me: EEEEEEEKKKKKKK! why dynamites -cries- im so sorry!

Yamamoto: Maa maa calm down Miko-chan -hugs me-

Me: Yamamoto...your the best! -hugs back-

Yamamoto: haha Miko-chan should smile now.

Me: ok -smiles- please do the disclaimers and all that stuff please Tsuna and Yamamoto!

Tsuna: ok, Miko-chan does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Yamamoto: haha yup cuz if she did the story would be... kinda messed up and really different!

Me: HEY! -pouts-

Tsuna: -_-" -sighs- guess i'll have to do this. -clears throat- Please Review! All comments are welcome, but please refrain from flaming. THANK YOU!

Me: ^_^" sorry about that earlier... PLEASE REVIEW!

All three: THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR READING!


	2. Chapter 2

Growing Feelings

Hi everyone! Ani here, sorry for updating so late! I've go no excuses for this because i had lost some interest in this story, but i have half of it back! Need ideas for what to happen in the story, so if any of you got any ideas you think would be great to have in it pm me or review this story and give me your ideas xD I won't be updating a lot since i've got like loads of homework from school -_- oh well but I'll try to get in a chapter or two once in awhile. They won't be long chapters just so you know cuz I need to work on updating some of my other ones too! Alright, enough with my babbling. On with the story!

Disclaimers: KHR does not belong to me!

Enjoy! ;)

* * *

Chapter 2

Normal POV

It was finally the last day of school right before Christmas break and everyone was crowded in the gym for the assembly that is held every time before breaks. Today was a short day so everyone gets dismissed when the assembly ends. The entire gym quiets down when the lights dim and the principal starts giving his speech about being safe, when school starts again and what events will be happening in the following year.

* * *

Tsuna's POV

I was sitting with Kyoko and Yamamoto listening to the principal's speech and I could swear that I was going to fall asleep if it weren't for the outfit I was wearing today. Since today was the last day for everyone we were allowed to wear any outfit we wanted and Kyoko-chan, Kana-chan and Haru-chan just had to make me wear something 'cute'. I'm wearing a light pink sweater with a wide neckline with one shoulder exposed, and a hot pink camisole underneath. They also bought me a light pink skirt with a few frills, and white boots that reached all the way to my knees to match my sweater. They also gave me a long white scarf and a cute tuque to go with it. After they were done with dressing me up, I got to say I looked cute. Even Yamamoto and Ryohei-niisan said so.

I continued thinking of what I was wearing and how I should approach Hibari-san. I didn't notice the assembly had ended until Kyoko shook me lightly. We quickly all left the gym and met up with the others at the gate of the school. It was already starting to snow and we all agreed to go to Yamamoto's for a mini party.

"Hey, Tsuna-chan, here comes your prince charming." Kyoko nudged me to look towards the entrance of the school.

Blood rushed up to my face and I stuttered, "K-Kyoko-chan, d-don't tease me like that!" I was trying to hide my face with my scarf now.

"Just go up to him, Tsuna, its your chance! Maybe you can even try to change him to be a bit more sociable, ahahaha!" Yamamoto encouraged. I appreciate his words, but I'm just scared he will reject me!

"Uh-oh, he's actually coming towards our group here…" Yamamoto stated with a carefree voice, but I couldn't hear him since I was still thinking to myself about all the possible outcomes if I were to confess.

I didn't notice Hibari-san until it was too late when Kyoko and Yamamoto both excused themselves, Gokudera went to pick up Haru-chan a long time ago, and Ryohei already left with Kana-chan. I turned around only to bump into a hard chest. I looked up and it was Hibari-san I bumped into and immediately my face turned red. "U-uh…H-Hi Hibari-san."

* * *

Hibari's POV

I saw Tsunahime at the gate with her other friends and without thinking I walked towards them. The others noticed me, and left, but Tsunahime's back was facing me so she didn't notice me standing behind her until she turned around and bumped into me. She stuttered a greeting and I just stared at her. Her outfit she was wearing was really cute and it fitted her nicely…not that I would openly say that but I got to admit she is adorable. Stopping myself from staring to long, all I could say was, "Hi."

I think I love her – no I'm absolutely sure of it, but…the words I want to say won't come out.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

I was going to open my mouth to say something, but for some reason just watching her fidgeting a bit and being with her warmed my heart. I say its love, so is this how love is suppose to feel like?

"Um…Hibari-san…you'll be going to the Christmas Party at my house right?" She shyly looked up at me.

"Yes the baby invited me." I answered.

"I'm glad." She smiled her bright sunny smile, "um…I-I-I…got something else to tell you too."

She looked me in the eyes and said, "Hibari-san, I-I love you!"

I was sort of shocked to hear her say it. Not that I don't like it, far from it! However, I seem to have lost my voice, not that I'll admit that, but I don't know why, but my heart is beating fast in my chest. I didn't know what to say so I lowered my head a -bit so my bangs covered my eyes and from the corner of my eyes I could see she hung her head sadly. Then, I realized I haven't given her my answer!

"I-I love y-you, too." I whispered softly, not sure if she heard it or not. I can't believe I was stuttering! STUTTERING! I'm a carnivore, I don't stutter! Oh my god, what is happening to me? This feeling is driving me crazy!

I watched her eyes widen and she started crying! How do I comfort her? I never did this before, so I just did what I saw other couples do. I hugged her.

"Hey, don't cry," I gave a tiny smile while hugging her tightly and rubbing soothing circles on her back, "Didn't you hear me before? I said I love you." I pulled back, using my thumb to wipe the tears away. I could feel my cheeks warming and figured I was blushing a bit, so I tuned my head at an angle to avoid it from being seen.

* * *

Tsuna's POV

I was shock stunned by his confession and his acceptance. I was so happy I started crying. I could tell Hibari-san didn't know what to do, but he hugged me tightly and rubbed my back. I felt like I was the happiest person alive!

I flung my arms around his neck catching him off guard, "Thank you! I'm so happy! I loved you for so long…" I just continued hugging him.

We pulled apart and he…smiled. His smile made him even more handsome than Edward Cullen! (A/N: no sparkly stuff) We both had a small blush on our cheeks and our faces moved closer together and there was only a few centimetres away.

~TBC~

* * *

Haha left you guys with a cliffhanger there! hmm...should i have someone interrupt them or let them have it...well you'll find out next chapter! ;) btw changed my name here to Ani :) sorry if the developments are a bit too fast, so please if you got any ideas to help with this its always welcome!

Me: Phew! Finally got this chapter updated! it sure took long... v.v

Gokudera: Oooooiiii women! it took looong? it was a frickin 10 months! [takes out dynamites]

Me: [sweat drop] um...Gokudera...uh please put away those dynamites...[start sweating bullets]

Gokudera: NOOOOOOO! [attempts to throw dynamites]

Tsuna: Uhh...Gokudera-kun please don't hurt Ani-chan! [hugs Gokudera from behind]

Me: [takes a step back] hehehe... ^^;; [looks at Hibari] um...uh-oh

Hibari: Get your hands off her, herbivore. She's mine. [death glares and Goku]

Gokudera: huh?

Hibari: [grabs Tsuna away from Goku] hmm...maybe i should bite you to death.

Tsuna: It's ok Hibari-san! I'm fine see?

Hibari: [inspects her] hmm...ok fine.

Tsuna & Me: Phew! 'no bloodshed at least...not yet'

Yamamoto: Hey, what did I miss? [smiles]

Me: um...Yamamoto please just end this...before any blood is spillt!

Yamamoto: ok anything you say Ani :) PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AND ALSO ANY IDEAS YOU MAY HAVE FOR THIS STORY!

Me: I might set up a poll for what will happen with this situation.

Q: Should their almost kiss be interrupted or no? if so who?

A: No, let them kiss

Byakuran (not sure where that came from)

Reborn

Shoichi

Lambo

Mukuro

Enma

Varia (um...that might be weird but funny to see)

These are the possible answers and if u have any other suggestions please pm me or leave a review :)

Everyone: Thank you for reading!

Me: I hope you enjoyed it! i know i did when writing it :)


	3. Chapter 3

Growing Feelings

Hi everyone! Ani here, sorry for the late update! Needed some time for thinking of what to write next. Well i got this chapter done so i hope you enjoy it! it may be a bit awkward but i promise the people will be more in character the next chapter.

Thank you to all the reviewers for your great reviews!

i need to thank Lya3 for the ideas of the purpose of the Varia coming here...whoops spoiler there! haha well thanks again to everyone that is supporting this story! Really appreciate it!

Also consider this as my New Years gift to all of the readers of this story! HAPPY NEW YEAR AND I HOPE EVERYONE HAVE A GREAT YEAR! XD

Disclaimers: KHR does not belong to me!

Enjoy! ;)

* * *

Chapter3

Hibari's POV

"Kufufu, oya, oya, what do we have here?" a voice that pisses me off said.

I ticked and scowled, "What do you want?" I am definitely not in a good mood now since _he_ had to just go and ruin the perfect moment, "I'm not in a good mood. Leave or I'll bite you to death." I stood up and took my tonfas out in a ready position to pounce on my prey.

"H-Hibari-san, p-please don't fight!" Tsunahime hugged me from behind, "I don't want to see you hurt!"

"Hmm? I see I came a bit late, but mark my words I will come back for her and take her from you, Hibari Kyoya." He smirked and vanished.

I scowled, how dare he threaten to take away what's mine. I'm going to bite him to death the next time I see him. I turned around to hug Tsunahime and brought her closer.

"H-Hibari-san…" she whispered. Her blush just looks too adorable and her lips…I … want to kiss…her.

"Kyoya." I whispered in her ear, "Call me Kyoya, Tsuna." Her face grew redder and I could feel mine heat up. It was the first time I gave permission to a girl to use my first name.

"Eeeh?" she looked up at me and when I smiled she gave in and stuttered, "K-K-Kyoya."

"It sounds nice." I smirked, "So, where were we?" I tilted her chin up was about to kiss her when another voice interrupted us. 'What is with the bad timings? I'm going to bite them to death!'

"Ushishishi! What do you think you're doing to my princess?" The blond punk from the Varia laughed. 'MY? I don't think so!'

I was definitely angry now, "Who do you think you are to take away what's mine?"

"You sure got nerve, trash!" a loud voice boomed.

* * *

Tsuna's POV

Why are the Varia here? First, Mukuro comes and now the Varia, what do they want with me? I hid behind K-Kyoya and just hope that no one will get hurt.

"Hn. I think I will take my leave for today." Kyoya smirked and picked me up bridal style and was about to run when Xanxus's box animal, Bester, stood in our way.

"I don't think so, trash!" I just couldn't stop shaking in fright from his loud booming voice and I really don't want to know what was going to happen next. If this were something that Reborn planned then it would definitely be troublesome to deal with.

Ring! Ring!

It was coming from my phone so I picked it up.

"Oi, Tsuna, the Varia are coming today for their training trip here in Namimori on the 9th's orders." Reborn stated in his usual monotone voice.

"Why didn't you say that earlier, Reborn!" I whined.

"I assume that you have already met them." I could definitely tell that he was smirking on the other line with that tone.

"Sigh…can't we be in peace for one day without violence?" I muttered.

"Oh, they will be living in the Sawada residence during their stay so bring them home when you come back."

"WHAATTT! Wait a min – " the phone beeped and I knew that Reborn had just hung up on me.

"What's wrong, Tsuna?" Kyoya turned to look at me.

"T-They are living at my house over the winter break…" I just snuggled closer to Kyoya's chest. I could swear I heard his vein pop because the next thing I know was that Kyoya had activated Roll, his box animal, and we were in the air jumping away from the Varia. I looked behind us and they were following us! 'Why do these things always happen to me?' I cried internally.

We made it to my house and Kyoya jumped through the window to my room and the Varia met Reborn at the front door.

"Tsuna," Kyoya held me close, "I'll protect you."

"Thanks," I smiled happily.

He tilted my chin up and we finally got our lips to meet. He tasted like cool winter mint with a hint of cinnamon. It was after a few minutes before we broke apart to breathe. I could feel his hot breath against my cheek.

"You're mine." He whispered against my ear.

"Heehee," I giggled, "You sure are possessive."

He wrapped his arms around my waist and smirked, "Of course, you belong to me and I'm not letting you go."

I blushed at his claim because this was the first time a boy said that to me and it made me really happy that I unknowingly started crying.

"H-Hey, what's wrong?" Kyoya looked worried and I could tell he was panicking. Who would have thought that the Hibari Kyoya could panic! He was acting so out of character for me it made me laugh a bit.

"I'm just happy." I assured him, "That you care so much for me…"

"Hn." I could see a small blush on his face. I guess it was hard to admit that since he have so much pride.

* * *

Hibari's POV

Tsuna started crying again I just sort of panicked again. How does she do that to me? When did she become so unbelievably cute that it drives me crazy! I'm going to bite those herbivores to death for interrupting me _two times in a row_ to just kiss her!

"Tsuna, I'm going to live here with you until they leave." I just stated and smiled.

"EEEEHHH!" she outburst, "Are you sure?"

I guess this decision was a bit sudden, but I'm definitely not leaving her with those herbivores, "Yes, I don't want any of them near you."

"…alright then, but I don't think we have any more guest rooms for you…" she trailed off.

"I'll just sleep in your room, Tsuna." I pulled her to sit on my lap on her bed.

"Uh…o-okay," I smiled at her answer, "I'll be back with my stuff so wait here." I got up and quickly jumped out the window and ran to my house. I didn't need much, so I just grabbed some clothes and Hibird just followed me.

"Tsuna! Tsuna!" Hibird chirped and I saw Tsuna up ahead waving at me.

"Mama said that it was ok!" she smiled, "I think she was a bit too happy though."

I just walked up to her and took her hand and led her back to her house.

"Tsuna-chan, I'm so happy for you!" her mom smothered Tsuna in a big hug, then she turned to me, "Kyoya-kun, please take good care of my daughter for me!"

"Of course, Sawada-san." I smiled politely.

"He has such good manners! You chose well, Tsuna-chan!" she squealed in delight.

"VOOOOOIIIII! Where is Yamamoto?" the sword guy from the Varia stormed into the kitchen.

"He's on a date with his girlfriend right now, Squalo-san." Tsuna answered.

"Hmm. Sawada-san, thank you for having us here." He bowed to Tsuna's mom then left the room.

We left the room after that and went back to Tsuna's room. We just sat on her bed with her on my lap and I just played with her messy brown hair. It suited her.

"Kyoya? Can we go somewhere together on Christmas in the morning?" she asked with a shy smile.

"Oh, are you asking me on a date?" I teased her.

She nodded, "Y-Yeah, I want to spend it with you before the party starts!"

I guess I'm starting to smile a lot now around her, "Ok," I hugged her, "I'll take to somewhere nice."

"Heehee, ok. Thanks, Kyoya." She kissed me again and it took a lot of self-restraint to not pounce on her. She tasted so sweet like strawberries and her pink face was adorable.

* * *

Normal POV

They stayed like that for awhile both thinking the same thing, 'I wonder what I should get for him/her for Christmas?' Unknown to the two of them that were too engrossed in their sweet moment they didn't notice the little shadow of Reborn with a Leon camera in his hand.

"Hehe, what good blackmail material." He smirked and continued to take photos of the two.

~TBC~

* * *

Ani: Done! I hope everyone liked this chapter! i know that not much is going on, but this sets up what coming next so please be patient with me!

Tsuna: Yay! Ani-chan updated!

Hibari: Hn. Those herbivores...i'm gonna bite them to death for interrupting. *takes out tonfas*

Ani and Tsuna: *sweat drops*

Ikuto: Yo! Ani what's up?

Ani: IKUTO! what are you doing here? Go back to Shugo Chara!

Ikuto: but you need to update!

Ani: ok ok i got it! I'm gonna update yours next alright?

Ikuto: ok just reminding you *smirks* see ya!

Ani: sighs...so busy...

Tsuna: since Ani-chan is really tired right now i'll end this for her! THANK YOU FOR READING THIS CHAPTER! please leave a review or comment on what you think should be clarified or any ideas that you have! We welcome it with open arms! the more reviews Ani gets the faster the updates ;)

All+Ikuto: HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Ani: what are you still doing here, Ikuto?

Ikuto: haha bye bye!

Ani: ... well that's it for this chapter see you next time!


End file.
